


Casting for A Waltz of Dark & Light

by XxSalemxX



Series: A Waltz Of Dark & Light [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSalemxX/pseuds/XxSalemxX
Summary: This is the casting for my series, A Waltz of Dark & Light.





	Casting for A Waltz of Dark & Light

**Author's Note:**

> This lists the characters, and their magical allingment. Students will have their hogwarts house next to them, and year when they were born.
> 
> First chapter is the Black Family, including one extra.

* * *

* * *

**Youngest Generation (Black by Name)**

_Eldest to Youngest (Except I)_

I. Cygnus Black II played by Tom Ellis - Born 1924, Son of Pollux Black and Irma Black nee Crabble, Brother of Walburga and Alphard Black

II. Lucretia Black played by Phoebe Tonkin - Born 1924, Daughter of Arcturus Black II and Melania Black nee Macmillian, Sister of Cedrella and Orion Black

III. Cedrella Black II played by Megan Fox - Born 1925, Daughter of Arcturus Black II and Melania Black nee Maxmillian, Sister of Lucretia and Orion Black

IV. Walburga Black played by Katie McGrath - Born 1925, Daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Black nee Crabble, Sister of Cygnus and Alphard Black

V. Heir Orion Pollux Black played by Ben Barnes - Born 1926, Son of Arcturus Black II and Melania Black nee Macmillian, Brother of Lucretia and Cedrella, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,

VI. Alphard Black played by Ezra Miller - Born 1927, Son of Pollux Black and Irma Black nee Crabble, Brother of Cygnus and Walburga Black

VII. Persephone Peverell played by Lily Collins - Born 1926, Daughter of Marius Peverell nee Kingston nee Black and Brunhilde Peverell-Lefay, Daughter of House Peverell, Lefay, and Black, Lady of the Great and Ancient House of Lefay, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

**Youngest Generation (Black by Blood)**

_Eldest to Youngest_

I. Heir Alastair Crouch played by Thomas Elms - Born 1923, Son of Caspar Crouch and Charis Crouch nee Black, Brother of Achilles, Amaryllis, and Antigone Crouch, Heir to the Noble House of Crouch

II. Achilles Crouch played by Dane DeHaan - Born 1924, Son of Caspar Crouch and Charis Crouch nee Black, Brother of Alastair, Amaryllis, and Antigone Crouch

III. Heir Fleamont Potter played by Logan Lerman - Born 1924, Son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black, Brother to Charlie Potter, Heir of the Most Noble House of Potter

IV. Hywela Longbottom played by Ellen Page - Born 1925, Daughter of Harfang Longbottom and Callidora Longbottom nee Black, Sister of Marius Longbottom

V. Amaryllis Crouch played by Dakota Fanning - Born 1926, Daughter of Caspar Crouch and Charis Crouch nee Black, Sister of Alastair, Achilles, and Antigone Crouch

VI. Heir Marius Longbottom played by Finn Wolfhard - Born 1927, Son of Harfang Longbottom and Callidora Longbottom nee Black, Brother of Hywela Longbottom, Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom

VII. Charlie Potter played by Tom Holland - Born 1927, Son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black, Brother of Fleamont Potter

VIII. Antigone Crouch played by Elle Fanning - Born 1928, Daughter of Caspar Crouch and Charis Crouch nee Black, Sister of Alastair, Achilles, and Amaryllis Crouch.

**Older Generations (Blacks by Blood + Marriage)**

_By Family_

I. Lord Arcturus Black II played by Jason Isaacs, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Husband of Melania Black 

II. Melania Black nee Macmillian played by Kate Beckinsale, Daughter of House Black, Wife of Lord Arcturus Black II

III. Lycoris Black played by Johnny Depp, Son of House Black

IV. Regulus Black played by Ioan Gruffudd, Son of House Black

V. Pollux Black played by Jeffery Dean Morgan, Son of House Black, Husband of Irma Black

VI. Irma Black nee Crabble played by Catherine Zeta-Jones, Daughter of House Black, Wife of Pollux Black

VII. Cassiopeia Black played by Jennifer Connelly, Daughter of House Black

VIII. Dorea Potter nee Black played by Emilia Clarke, Daughter of House Potter, Wife of Lord Charlus Potter

IX. Lord Charlus Potter played by Hugh Jackman, Son of House Potter, Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter, Husband of Dorea Potter

X. Callidora Longbottom nee Black played by Catherine Keeper, Daughter of House Longbottom, Wife of Lord Harfang Longbottom

XI. Lord Harfang Longbottom played by John Corbett, Son of House Longbottom, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom, Husband of Callidora Longbottom

XII. Charis Crouch nee Black played by Rachel Weisz, Daughter of House Crouch, Wife of Lord Caspar Crouch

XIII. Lord Caspar Crouch played by Michael Keaton, Son of House Crouch, Lord of the Noble House of Crouch, Husband of Charis Crouch

XIV. Lord Ignotus Froyd Peverell VII played by Jon Hamm, Son of House Peverell, Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Uncle of Persephone Peverell

* * *

* * *

Biggest Differences than Cannon

  * There are two Cedrella Blacks, the older who was banned for marrying a Weasley, and the younger who is the middle sister between Lucretia and Orion.
  * Being the Daughter or Son of a house means what house you were born into until you leave it for another.
  * Marius Black was kicked out of the family, but the family magic did not. Family magic is what keeps houses together, and decides which child is strong enough to be heir.
  * Everyone born in 1924 is going into their 7th year, 1925 6th, 1926 5th, 1927 4th, 1928 3rd.
  * Slytherins are Cygnus, Lucretia, Achilles, Walburga, and Orion.
  * Ravenclaws are Amaryllis, Cedrella, Marius, and Alphard.
  * Gryffindor are Fleamont and Hywela.
  * Hufflepuffs are Charlie and Antigone.




End file.
